Vivian Krill
Jurassic World 3 |species = Human |portrayed = Lauren Lapkus |status = Alive |family = Unnamed Boyfriend }}'Vivian Krill'Vespe E. (2015, April 28). Exclusive: Hold on to yer butts! Quint visits the set of JURASSIC WORLD! Retrieved from http://www.aintitcool.com/node/71296 is a Jurassic World employee. She worked in the control room, along with Lowery Cruthers. Movies= Story Isla Nublar Incident (2015) Vivian Krill was working in the control room of Jurassic World before and partway through the incident. She monitored the park along with Lowery and was on good terms with him. When assets manager Claire Dearing asked her why the West Plains were closed, Vivian told her that it was another Pachycephalosaurus that had broken loose and, when Claire expressed annoyance at the failure of the invisible fences for the second time that month, Vivian explained that the dinosaurs shorted out their implants when they butted heads. She was later talking to Lowery when they were called by Claire, who demanded the current coordinates of the Indominus rex. Lowery, confused, obeyed and they were both stunned and horrified to see that it was still in it's paddock according to the implant and that there were people inside. Vivian frantically warned them to flee, but her warning came too late and she listened in horror as the Indominus killed and ate a worker and broke down the doors of the paddock. She attempted to alert the entire park about a dinosaur being on the loose, but was stopped by Simon Masrani, who believed the Asset Containment Unit could quietly contain the threat. Asset Containment proved ineffective and the majority of them were slaughtered by the creature. During Owen Grady's rant, Vivian exchanged a significant glance with Lowery before putting the park on alert on Claire's orders. She later went with Masrani as he prepared to pilot his personal helicopter, fitted with a heavy machine gun, to deal with the creature, despite her worried protestations. Upon witnessing Masrani's death when his helicopter was attacked by Pteranodons, she reported the breach in the Aviary while crying in shock. When Vic Hoskins took control, she and Lowery stayed in the control room while the other personnel were "relieved of duty" by InGen. After Hoskins' plan of using Owen's raptors to stop the Indominus failed, Vivian chooses to evacuate while Lowery decides to stay behind. When he attempted to kiss her, she awkwardly told him that she had a boyfriend, but gave him a hug before departing. Gallery Aof4IaO.jpg vivian_960x540_0.jpg |-|Games= ''LEGO Jurassic World Vivian Krill appears as a playable character in ''LEGO Jurassic World. In the game, her name is listed simply as Vivian and she does not play any role in the game's retelling of the fourth film, only appearing briefly in the introductory cutscene telling Claire Dearing her nephews have arrived. Outside of this brief appearance. She plays no role in the story and appears a Free Play character. She is unlocked for purchase after completing the Jurassic World Story Mission, "Out of Bounds". She can then be unlocked by purchasing her from the Free Mode character select menu. Alternately, an NPC of Vivian can be found in the Eastern part of Jurassic World's main street. By interacting with her, the player is given the option to unlock her. Regardless of the method used it costs 80,000 Studs (LEGO currency) to unlock her for play. Like most female characters, she possesses the Agile ability which allows her to jump higher than male characters and can use pink/blue LEGO objects to access new areas. As a high-level Jurassic World employee, she possesses a Scanner with can access special sensor panels. She can also use her Jurassic World Access ability to use Jurassic World security panels. Pieces of her LEGO model (such as her main body and hair) can be also be unlocked as character customization options. LEGO Jurassic World Vivian Krill MlWA77tdjGAENatfpq.jpg|Vivian Krill in LEGO Jurassic World References Category:Jurassic World characters Category:Jurassic World employees Category:Female characters Category:Living characters Category:LEGO Jurassic World characters Category:Adults Category:Survivors Category:Supporting Characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists